


Day #19 - Cemetary

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [19]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-18 10:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Kelly goes to visit his parents on their 50th wedding anniversary.
Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Day #19 - Cemetary

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Kelly said softly, sitting down on the grass in front of their joint graves, placing the flowers in his hands on the ground as well. Peonies, because his mother liked them so much even though they were so prevalent in Colorado and she could see them a lot of the time.

His knees creaked a little as he moved nowadays, even though he wasn't quite fifty. Years of special forces and then hard work with the monster hunting crew meant he wasn't as spry as he used to be, but he had lived a good life up until now and he wasn't going to be stopping any time soon if he could help it.

"I know I don't come often enough, and I'm sorry about that. It's no excuse being busy…and I have been busy, so busy. You're probably laughing at all my stupid missions in heaven aren't you? Those damn expeditions we had been going on, all those Sidewinder shenanigans we're _still_ somehow up to even though we're now way too old and should know better.

But I needed to come and see you now, needed you to know the exciting news that Nick and I have. We're going to adopt another little bear. There will be _another_ Abberty running around and getting into mischief and wrapping Nick around his little finger. We thought we'd get a girl this time, but we saw this little boy, and God dad he's got your eyes, and we just couldn't not.

We're going to call him Nate, Nathanial, because how could we not give him your name, dad? God I wish you could meet him, he's going to be so perfect for us and I can't wait to bring him here to introduce you two, because I want him to love you just as much as I do, as Nick does, as Patrick bear does. I promise I'll bring him as soon as I can, we're going to be in Colorado for a while now, it's nice weather and we've added that extension on to the cabin now so it's less of a hideaway for me and more of a real house for all of us.

Patrick got a bit big to be sleeping in a cot in our room, so we had to extend to be honest…best thing we've ever done, but I guess we'll have to keep going now. I have visions of the cabin becoming this weird lopsided thing with rooms jutting out all over the place as our family grows, and honestly? I don't care one bit.

I'll bring Nick with me next time, and Patrick, so you can see them again. I love you, so much."

Kelly stood to leave, pressing a kiss to the headstone as he did so and leaving his fingers pressed to the names of his parents for moments before he straightened up and left, the beautiful peonies brightening up the headstone, giving it a pink hue as the sun hit them and reflected the colour back on to the shiny headstone.

"I'll see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
